User talk:Kyroge22
http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/tsmp.php http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/smpbeta.php those are both the painters for Terminator and Space Marine, to get capes and wargear etc you need to click go to wargear on the space marine one --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) These Death's Eyes, are they a Warhammer tabletop chapter? or just one for the fanon wiki?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice, have any actual units yet?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad start i'm further on ahead, i have a scratch built vindicator, land raider, i modified a predator model into a Avenger Pattern Predator(look on the page if you like), i have 2 assault squads, 2 devestators, 2 Spartan squads(look at them aswell), 2 tactical combat squads, 2 10-man tactical squads, command squad, 3 captains, one terminator captain, chapter master, modified dreadnoughtAntharo Valkaiser and a captain with jetbike, terminator librarian, and master of the forge.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well all you need is some to start off with, learn the rules completely before you try to get more.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) you threw the tome of warhammer knowlage (the 5th edition rulebook) out the window?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) erm, perhaps because you need the rule in it to play?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry, after Yesterday's "entertainment" i had, i probably wont understand scarcasm for a good week.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) For what, Sarcasm? if so, let me have a flick through ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Unworthy? :O My guys embody the emperor!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) My Dreadnought's brother, Seth Valkaiser was one of those betrayers, i dont need you telling me about the Horus Heresy.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) i'm quoting seth by saying this: "It seems we have more mortals that seek destruction, more logs to feed the flame of war"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Valdir Than I moved the page. A title that long is just unnecessary. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) yea, i tried to get rid of the long title, but im stoopid, couldn't figure it out--Kyroge22 21:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It happens. Everyone learns at their own pace. There's a Move option up near the Edit option. That'll do the job. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ok cool, thanks --Kyroge22 21:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Can i just point out that Seth Valkaiser probably wouldn't give a shit about Valdir Than as he's focused on destroying his brother, Antharo Valkaiser.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) what if valdir had information prevalent to seth's location, or he helped him or something, or maybe he's just a big fat thorn in antharo's side Antharo's the Loyalist. Seth's the Chaos Lord. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the valkaiser twins, forever at each-other's throats..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) And i've made models for both, so they can actually fight one another.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) now, mind telling us how Valdir is.. lets see.... 9,782 years old?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Two reasons- A: Hes a totally bitchin space marine B: Hes got a really cool tech marine friend, so hes mostly robotics now mostly i dont know yet, i might make him a little bit younger, but i dunno yet still brainstorming on him, -Kyroge22 21:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Seth, Antharo, and the hound of chaos, are older, age doesnt make them bitchin, just more expeienced..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) those were just possible reasons hes so old -Kyroge22 22:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) True, but its things like becomming a dreadnought like antharo that make loyalist space marines last 10,000 years ish.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If he was mostly bionic, the brain would probably still die. Or go completely loopy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re Fanon Map No worries at all, check out the map and send me the co-ords u like and id be happy to do it :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) For the chaos space marine painter http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/csmp.php , also a quick question, your Crawlsh guy... how come you went with 'the Forsaken' as his title. Just asking coz I created Karvis the Forsaken already --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Still not a fan of you picking a similar name to mine, if your not gonna change yours i suppose I will have to change mine --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Up the top is a Move page button, click it and then change what you want you page to be called --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC)